


"Did you have another nightmare?"

by CallieRuiz



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Just soft softness, Romantic Fluff, came from one of those prompt things on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieRuiz/pseuds/CallieRuiz
Summary: There was writing prompts that came across my dash on Tumblr and got inspired by one of them so here it is. This is also one of my favorites.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	"Did you have another nightmare?"

The night air blew through the open window cooling the room that always seemed to warm for Cat. it was three am but she awoke around an hour ago and couldn’t fall back asleep. She read a new novel on the e-reader John got her a few weeks ago since she started complaining about waking him with the lamp at night. All was quiet in the room with John sleeping peacefully next to her, his breathing even. _Hopefully he gets a good night’s sleep tonight_ , she thought to herself as she took a few seconds to admire him.

She seemed to have been walking up around the time he would have nightmares it seemed. At first she thought it was her internal clock getting weird but now it seemed like an early alert system. John wasn’t one to move much in his sleep so when Cat felt the bed move she looked to John who was starting to toss and turn. He was mumbling in his sleep and Cat set the reader down. She touched his shoulder, shaking him slightly saying his name. It always took some time for him to wake up and he would always start to seem more scared the longer he slept. 

The first time it happened Cat had woken with a start just before he started to cry out in agony. It was easy to wake him at that point and when she asked he didn’t answer her simply getting out of bed to hide away in the bathroom before coming back to bed where he fell back asleep. Cat didn’t, she stayed up to make sure that he slept soundly the rest of the night. That was three weeks ago and he had seven nights like that, at least as far as she was aware of. It was too much but he never wanted to talk to her about it. 

This was night number eight and number three that week. “John, John you have to wake up.” It took a little more shaking but soon his eyes flew open, his breathing was as if he had just sprinted a mile. It took a moment to focus on her before he started to calm down. “ **Did you have another nightmare?** ” She asked in a soft voice brushing his hair from his face, it was drenched in sweat. 

“It’s nothing.” He kissed her hand, “I’m okay.”

Catlina looked at him with concern, “No you aren’t John. It’s okay if you aren’t.” She pulled him close to her, “John please.” She felt his arms wrap around her as she stroked his hair, “I know they’ve been getting worse.” She kissed the top of his head, “This is the third one this week, my love. I’m worried about you.”

She rocked unconsciously as she felt him start to relax in her arms, “I’ll be okay really. They’re just dreams, they can’t hurt me.”

“It can feel like it in the moment. John, no one could blame you for having them.”

It was quiet between them as sighed figuring she wasn’t going to get anywhere tonight as much as she wanted too. “You were a psychology major in college right?” She nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, “Did they ever tell you why people dream?”

Cat thought back to the theories on it, they were briefly touched on since she took to looking at the development side, “Well there are few theories, dreaming is a hard thing to really conceptualize and study. One suggests that when we dream we are trying to solidify memory and pick out what’s important. Another along the lines of Freud suggested that it was the unconscious mind trying to get you to pay attention to something. Last one that I can remember right now is that your brain is just firing off randomly and to make sense of all the thoughts it creates a storyline of images, memories, or well anything.” 

“Why do you think we dream?” His voice sounded soft, he wanted to know why or at least have some kind of answer to what was happening.

“Are you trying to figure out why now?” He didn’t answer her, she adjusted herself to be closer to him, to hold him easier so he could sleep again. “I can’t give you an answer on that. You maybe had them before but didn’t remember them or maybe there is more room to process what happened to you. Brains are not the brightest things in the world so it may have thought that it was easier to use the REM cycle to do that.” She hugged him tightly to her kissing his head, “I’m sorry you have to experience whatever you’re dreaming of. I’m always here if you want to talk about them or to hold you when you wake up, whatever you need my John.”

He snuggled in closer to her, “I like the idea of you holding me until we fall asleep.” She smiled as John closed his eyes hoping to sleep again. Catlina stroked his hair still and hummed any tune that came to mind that gave her comfort hoping it would give him comfort also. Soon he was fast asleep and stayed that way until the sun broke through the night.


End file.
